Come On, Out With It
by anonymous1222
Summary: It seems that everyone is fed up with the mixed signals they get from Revy and Rock. They all seem to have placed a bet on the two's sex life and finally decide to figure out how "close" the two are to each other and there's money to be made. RockxRevy


A/N: It's a little corny and people appear left and right. But I just have that suspicion that everyone in Roanapur has placed a bet on whether or not Revy and Rock are fucking each other.

Come on, out with it

Rock and Revy were going shot-for-shot with Bacardi in the Yellow Flag, as they normally did on their nights off. Revy downed a shot and slammed the glass on the table with a smug smile, only to be met with a similar look from her partner.

The two continued in this manner until two men walked up to them. "Okay, that's it, we're sick and tired of the mixed signals," one of them said, "What the hell's going on?"

"Huh?" Rock and Revy exclaimed simultaneously, confused as to what the man was asking.

"What's the deal with you two?" the other man asked, "It's been three years, the bet's almost over."

"What bet?" Rock asked.

"They want to know if you're fucking," Bao said nonchalantly as he cleaned a glass.

"What the fuck," Revy screamed, "you bet money on that?"

"Oh calm down," Balalaika said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with Chang right behind her, "Me and Chang here made the same bet."

"You're fucked up, Fry Face," Revy said, "all of you are."

"Hey, we're not the only ones," Chang said. He turned around and addressed the rest of the bar, "Everyone who's in on the bet please come forward." The entire bar—as well as quite a number of people from outside—walked up to the two. "Now, if you said they would be…together…. in three years time please step to the right, if you said no, please go to the left.

The crowd parted and Rock and Revy recognized several people. "Dutch? Benny?" Rock asked, upon seeing their co-workers.

Dutch crossed his arms, "I placed my faith in you two. I don't want to give Benny another penny. Please tell me you don't just go to sleep after drinking so much."

"Oh come on," Eda said, stepping forward, "I'm sure Rock has standards," Revy forced herself not to shoot the "nun" at this remark.

"I don't know," Yolanda said, "He is quite the charmer," Rock blushed slightly due to embarrassment.

"So, out with it," Bao said, "a lot of money is riding on this."

"Oh come on," Revy said with a smirk, "a pussy like this," she elbowed Rock in the arm, "he's probably still a virgin." She downed one last shot before getting up, "come on, Rock, let's get out of here," the two exited the bar, got in the car, and headed back to the Lagoon Company's apartment.

After a few minutes of driving the two burst out into laughter, "Oh god," Revy said from the passenger seat, "who'd have thought so many people were interested in our sex life."

"Yeah…how much of the cut did Eda and Benny offer us to keep quiet?" Rock asked

"40% of their winnings," Revy said and Rock laughed at the situation.

"How long do you think we have 'till Dutch and Benny get back?"

"Maybe half an hour," Revy said seductively, "What do you have in mind?"

"That table in the office is just so tempting, wouldn't you say, Revy?"

In the Editing Room of Hotel Moscow

"Look," Balalaika said, pointing out the silhouettes of two people together in the Lagoon Company apartment out to the crowd of people from the bar. "If I'm not mistaken that's Rock's room. Now, are you telling me that someone snuck into the place to fuck in his room?"

"It's obviously edited footage," one of the spectators said, "there's no way that girl would ever touch a man."

"Yeah," a woman in the crowd said, "and that Rock guy is obviously gay."

"Hey," Eda said, punching the woman, "Don't say that about my….I mean about him."

Suddenly arguing broke out in the room. Left and right people were yelling, throwing punches, and just causing general mayhem. Dutch and Benny managed to get out of the room, calmly, and headed for the exit.

"Hey, Benny, you think we spend an unhealthy amount of time dwelling on the sexual activities of those two?"

"Probably."

"Oh, and Benny, I'll expect the 5 grand in cash by the end of the week."

"Uh, Dutch, don't you remember at the bar? They told us they weren't fucking."

"Oh, really?" Dutch said as he pulled out one of their wireless communications headsets, "I snuck a bug into Rock's room a few weeks ago. Looks like it paid off," he toosed the heaset to Benny who put it on, only to hear moans through the system.

"Oh come on, Dutch," he said, hoping to be able to keep their activities a secret, "You really expect me to believe that this is really Revy and—"

"Rock, harder." he was interrupted by a scream of pleasure over the headset.

Benny paused for a moment, angered by the fact that he lost his bet by only a few days. He sighed, "I'll get your money by Friday."

"Thanks, Benny-boy," Dutch said with a wide grin, "Oh, and make sure there's nothing bigger than a twenty."

hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
